Tempted Decision
by ZerroStrider
Summary: A twisted remake of Ryan's first orders as the mad king, be the last man alive. The successor to the crown is who wins this challenge. In this fantasy world the Lads and Gents(minus Ryan) will fight or hide for their life while the king and his Regent hunt them down and kill all but one. Implied Freewood(Gavin/Ryan), and Micheal/Geoff.


**This story was inspired by a picture I found, and instantly lost. A complete fantasy world based around Mad King Ryan, with a couple bonuses, such as weapons, costumes, powers and maybe even settings from other video games. There is however a few hints of ships in this story, nothing too strong, I hope you aren't repulsed. I'm also sorry for any of the characters seeming OOC.**

**Summary: A twisted remake of Ryan's first orders as the mad king, be the last man alive. The successor to the crown is who wins this challenge. In this fantasy world the Lads and Gents(minus Ryan) will fight or hide for their life while the king and his Regent hunt them down and kill all but one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor work at Achievement Hunter even if it is my greatest dream, nor do i own any games I will reference in this story.**

* * *

The king was holding a competition for his crown. Not just for anyone however it had to be someone he could trust. He needed a successor, someone to take his throne shall he fall for any reason. A prince. Not born, but made. And he knew just

who. But why not make a game of it?

King Ryan called on his best knights, the Hunters of the Achievement Kingdom. He would put them to a test, that would confirm which of the five could handle being a king. Gavin Free, known for his sniper skills with a bow and arrow. Jack Pattillo, able to find the best use of his surroundings. Ray Narvaez the second, the Black knight, known for his stealth and agility. Geoff Ramsey, the greatest sword master in the kingdom. And finally, Michael Jones. The Mogar bear. Brave, strong and ready for any fight.

Once they all arrived he smiled darkly at them as his regent came to stand in front of him. "You all know Kerry." He gestured to the boy a few feet in front of him. "He will be helping me in my quest to find a prince."

"What exactly are we doing here, your majesty?"

"Shut the fuck up Geoff, don't talk to the King that way."

"Boys, please. Settle down." He looked over the knights, observing. Smirking at how little armor they wore, thinking they were safe among their king. "Welcome, to the King's private game reserve." The knights chuckled softly, something funny about a king making games of the throne. "Kerry, begin counting."

"Yes, Your Majesty. 30… 29… 28…"

Ryan slowly pulled out his sword, and pointed it to his knights. "Only one can be a king. Anyone who threatens his position, dies."

"He's gonna kill us." Michael started backing up.

"16… 15… 14…"

"Last one alive.. wins." After those words left the kings lips, all the knights ran out of the castle. Gavin lagged a bit, quickly climbing up a tree just outside the castle, his green armor keeping him hidden. Jack and Ray went much further, hiding out between some trees together, before Ray decided they should split up, so one of them would survive easier. He kept running until he found Gavins home, the closest to the castle. He went for the underground treasure room, and hid out in the far corner, locking up the door. Geoff kept moving, not finding one spot safer than any other. He did however keep a close eye on Michael.

Michael ran just outside the castle, hiding behind a tree. When he looked around the corner, he saw the king fly swiftly out of the castle, Kerry stumbling after him on the ground. Michael looked back forward, panting softly from his running. "Fuck, he can fly!" He tried to keep quiet. When he turned back around again to look for them, he was eye to eye with a smirking Ryan. "Fuck!" He fell backwards trying to get away, before pushing off the ground to run away. He didn't get far before he felt an arrow in his shoulder. "Geoff!" He yelled for the only person he cared about seeing again.

Another arrow into his side had him stumbling. "Geoff!"

"Michael!" He almost sighed in relief, but an arrow shot through his lower back, and had him choking, then another centimeters from his heart. He fell to the ground, frowning at the blood pouring from his chest. "Michael!" He looked up at Geoff seconds before another arrow went straight through his lungs.

Geoff ran to Michael, trying to keep him up. "No come on. You can make it, I've seen you live through worse." Michael smiled lightly up at Geoff, setting a hand softly on his face and sliding his thumb across his cheek.

"Do I still look badass..?" Geoff held onto Michael tighter.

"Yeah.. you do boy.."

"Cool.." The life slowly faded in Michael's eyes, before his hand dropped from Geoff's cheek and he went limp.

Laughing started around Geoff. A deep, grim voice. He slowly set Michael down and stood up, taking out his Plasma sword and pointing it at the King. "You will pay for what you have done." The king pulled out his sword, standing in a defensive position.

"Don't get too beat up about it Geoff. Wild animals are to be hunted for sport, for our enjoyment." Geoff growled, running forward to strike at the king. Metal and plasma met, making Geoff angry when he realized the kings sword was enchanted with dark magic.

"You bastard!" Ryan laughed, elbowing the him hard in the face to daze him, making him stumble back. He took the plasma sword from Geoff, and pushed it deep through his heart, wasting no time with killing him off and letting his body fall onto Michael's.

"Michael and Geoff are dead!" Ryan announced, loud enough for all the Hunters to hear.

"Sir. I have spotted another one, and am closing in on him."

"On my way." Ryan rose into the air, finding Kerry on the ground and flying towards him. Kerry turned around and gasped, not expecting to see his king there, let alone covered in blood.

"He's.. somewhere around here. His body heat is showing up on the radar." Ryan looked at the radar, then the settings around him. He walked around Gavin's home, until a hollow sound under his feet froze his movement.

Ray, underneath, was panicking. He heard foot steps above his head, and sunk into the corner more and more with each thud. He heard them approach, then stop directly above him.

He blinked, staring at an exact copy of himself, but with Ryan's dead, laughing eyes before a sword was lodged into his gut. Ray looked at the king in horror as he choked on his own blood.

Ryan pulled the sword out of Ray and watched as he slumped to the ground. "Ray is dead!"

"No!" Ryan's head perked up when he heard Jack's voice, making him smirk as he changed back into his own skin and raced out of the treasure room to locate the source of the noise.

He found him quickly, grinning childishly as he again changed his form to invincible, slowly stalking Jack with taunting laughs. "You can't get away from me, Jack, your story ends today." Jack started running away quickly, where Ryan only followed him longer as Kerry started searching for Gavin.

"You're really gonna let Gavin have your crown!?" Ryan ignored him, but as if on cue, Kerry announced that he had found Gavin on the radar and was now tracking him down, making Ryan suddenly very uneasy. He gave a low laugh as he let himself be seen, pulling a yelp from Jack's lips as he ran off faster, using all his energy. Ryan kept chasing Jack a moment longer before Jack had to start slowing. Ryan took the opportunity to behead him without even a scream. The king stood over the last dead body just a little longer, before announcing the finish to the game.

"Jack, is dead! Meet me back at my throne, champion."

* * *

Gavin's eyes widened as Kerry approached him. All his former partners, his friends, were dead other than him and Jack, and because of Kerry being so close, he was going to die.

Then Ryan announced Jack's death, and Kerry stopped his movement and turned around towards the castle.

Gavin slowly climbed down the tree, and slowly made way back to the castle. He passed Michael and Geoff's bodies, almost throwing up at the site. He wiped the small trickle of tears from his cheek and kept moving, until he made it to the castle, where he drew his bow again as he creeped in.

He was met with a sweet smile, and a small crown. "You win."

"You let me win.."

"I simply needed a successor to the throne." Ryan smirked. "You just so happen to be my favorite, Prince Gavin.."

* * *

**So there is my second story. I have to admit it is a bit rushed towards the end, but honestly I am proud of it for only working on it five hours straight from twelve in the morning to five.**

**Notes: Regent A person who exercises the ruling power in a kingdom during the minority, absence, or disability of the sovereign. (For example: While Richard the Lionhearted was away fighting in the Crusades, his brother Prince John was left as regent.)**

**Special thanks to my best friend for editing this story and being there to support me. You're my boi like Michael and Gavin. :3**

Special thanks to the writer for being super awesome and cool and stuff.

-Editor


End file.
